During Sleep
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Yukine no sabía cuando había llegado a sentirse tan protegido y tan a gusto en los brazos de Yato, pero lo hacía. Por eso no pudo evitar agarrar su camisa y aspirar su olor mientras la habitación se quedaba en silencio. Tal vez el que Yato se colara en su cama y le abrazara cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad tuviera algo que ver. Aunque ahora fuera de lo más natural para ambos.


**Disclaimer:** Noragami es propiedad de Adachi Toka.

* * *

 **During Sleep**

La primera vez que pasó fue después de la ceremonia de purificación.

A Yukine no le gustaba recordar esa noche. Ni tampoco las acciones que le llevaron a ella. Cometer esos pecados bajo la excusa de ya estar muerto era algo de lo que realmente se arrepentía. Más al ver todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar Yato por su culpa. El hecho de haber tenido que ser encerrado por tres shinkis, casi convertirse en un ayakashi y haber hecho tanto daño a todos ya le hacía sentirse mal. Por eso no pudo evitar lamentarse toda la noche y todo lo que le restaba de "vida" si hacía falta.

Pero pasó.

Esa noche horrible pasó, la ceremonia de purificación con ella y las interminables disculpas de Yukine también. Las sonrisas de Kofuku y Mayu, las miradas compasivas de Kazuma y Daikoku, el abrazo de Hiyori y la mano de Yato en su pelo le hicieron saber que al fin había terminado. Lo decidió en ese momento. Que debía hacerse responsable de sus errores y arreglarlos, que quería estudiar y devolver todo el dinero que había robado. No se imaginaba que esas decisiones harían que su actual amo y Hiyori lloraran de emoción más tarde. Aunque no le dió importancia, porque desde esa noche había decidido seguir a Yato por voluntad propia. Aún si tenían que vivir como vagabundos durmiendo en cualquier santuario ajeno que encontrasen. Él le había dado un nombre y una razón para "vivir" ¿Qué menos que proteger a ese intento de Dios y luchar junto a aquel inútil?

No supo cuando pasó, ni siquiera estaba consciente en aquel momento. Pero había acabado durmiendose en el suelo del salón. Los dueños de la casa habían ido a despedirse de los shinkis que les habían ayudado y Hiyori se había ido hace un rato. No estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo Yato, solo se tumbó un momento para descansar. El simple hecho de haber estado toda la noche en la ceremonia de purificación gritando y llorando ya era razón suficiente para que cerrara los ojos casi al instante de tumbarse.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó allí, tal vez minutos o tal vez horas. Solo era consciente de que ni Kofuku ni Daikoku querían despertarle, de Yato no tenía ni idea. Se despertó durante un momento y fue consciente de donde se había dormido, no abrió los ojos. Podía escuchar las voces de la diosa de la pobreza y su shinki en el salón, pero no prestó atención a lo que decían. Más bien se estaba esforzando en averiguar qué era la calidez que sentía a sus espaldas.

Allí tumbado, Yukine podía sentir como su consciencia desaparecía de nuevo para volver a caer dormido. Pero sentía un peso raro en su cuerpo, algo que no podía identificar. Algo cálido que reposaba en su espalda y por alguna razón también en su costado. Se removió inconscientemente hacia esa calidez y sintió una respiración a sus espaldas. No se molestó en preguntarse quién o qué era, bien porque en aquel momento estaba demasiado cansado o bien porque esa persona ahora le apretaba más contra él mientras dormía. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la nuca y estaba casi seguro de que era su brazo lo que estaba enroscado alrededor de su torso para mantenerlo quieto. Aunque debería agobiarse e intentar zafarse de aquel agarre, hizo todo lo contrario. Tal vez porque quería volver a dormirse o porque esa otra persona no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Que monos, deberíamos echarles una foto.- Dijo Kofuku con entusiasmo.

Lo último Yukine lo escuchó sin darle la más mínima importancia. Simplemente se acomodó y dejó de pensar para seguir durmiendo como si nada. Aunque recuerda que lo último que pensó antes de volver a dormirse era que olía realmente bien.

Cuando despertó seguía en el salón y ya era bien entrada la noche. Lo único diferente que notó fue que ahora tenía un sábana cubriéndole y ahora Daikoku era el único que estaba en la habitación. El hombre le miró cuando se levantó y notó que le sonrió mientras se frotaba los ojos. No sabía que hora era y tenía la sensación de que se olvidaba de algo importante, aunque no podía recordar el qué. En el jardín se escucharon las voces de Kofuku y Yato hablando de algo. Hasta que la voz de su maestro sonó repentinamente emocionada.

-¡¿En serio lo has hecho?! ¡Quiero que me la pases! ¡Pienso ponermela de fondo de pantalla!- Dijo el chico con alegría.

-Te ha gustado ¿Eh? Daikoku dijo que no estaba bien, pero yo sabía que te iba a gustar.- Dijo Kofuku con su típico tono amable.

-¡Claro! Se trata de mi shinki después de todo...

Esto último hizo que Yukine mirara a Daikoku de manera interrogante. Girando la cabeza e irradiando curiosidad, Yukine sabía que estaban hablando con algo relacionado con él, pero a parte de la ceremonia de purificación no se le venía nada más a la mente. Recordaba haber escuchado a Kofuku decir algo antes, pero debido al cansancio eran recuerdos borrosos. Estaba un poco confuso, era como si esos leves recuerdos formaran parte de un sueño. No estaba seguro de si eran reales o no.

-No te preocupes, no es nada importante.- Le dijo Daikoku para tranquilizarle.

Yukine no dijo nada y a cambio se apretujó un poco más sobre la manta que le habían puesto encima mientras dormía.

~0.0~

La segunda vez que ocurrió fue cuando se sintió culpable de la muerte de Suzuha.

Allí postrado en esa cama, aún le resultaba difícil de creer que su amigo estuviera muerto. No solo eso, si no que también era el responsable de que Bishamon desconfiara de Kazuma. Cada vez que lo recordaba un dolor se instalaba en su pecho y la lágrimas corrían solas por sus mejillas. No importaba cuanto intentara reprimirlas, iba a acabar llorando de una forma u otra. El que Daikoku, Kofuku y Hiyori subieran a esa habitación para animarle y hacer que saliera de ese futón, le deprimía más. Se sentía como una especie de carga para ellos, no le gustaba que se preocuparan de esa forma. Tampoco le gustaba que Yato le dijera una y otra vez que se levantara y no se sintiera culpable, iba a seguir haciendolo.

Y aún a pesar de todo intentaba guardarse las lágrimas para no hacer más daño a Yato. Sabía que era una tontería, porque el dolor que también afectaba al pecho de Yato no iba a irse, pero al menos se sentía menos culpable si lloraba menos.

Esa noche fue igual que todas las demás. Se quedó en cama e ignoró las llamadas de Kofuku para que fuera a cenar. También ignoro los suspiros de exaperación de Yato y el tono preocupado de Hiyori. No tardó mucho en dormirse, ya que dejaba su mente en blanco constantemente con tal de no echarse a llorar de nuevo. Y con la lámpara encendida justo al lado de su futón, no le tenía tanto miedo a la oscuridad. Tan solo esperaba no tener pesadillas esa noche mientras se acurrucaba entre las mantas.

Cuando se despertó horas después, sintió la misma sensación que aquella tarde después de la ceremonia de purificación. Salvo que esta vez abrió los ojos y no sabía si estaba preparado para ver lo que pasaba. No sabía cuando se había metido Yato en su cama, lo único de lo que era consciente es de que ahora el chico había enroscado sus brazos a su alrededor y se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas. Demasiado cerca. Estaban demasiado cerca. Su cabeza había acabadado enterrada en el pecho del otro mientras dormían y el olor de Yato le intoxicaba cuando respiraba. No sabía que pensar de esa situación, solo que volvía a sentir esa inusual calidez en su pecho y no le molestaba estar así en absoluto.

Y se asustó.

Porque sí debería importarle estar así con su amo. Para empezar ¿Por qué estaban en la misma cama? No podían, simplemente no podían. Aunque Yukine hubiera dormido mejor que nunca y se sintiera cálido y protegido en los brazos de Yato. Simplemente no podían.

Así que, sin escuchar a las voces de su mente que le imploraban que se acurrucara más contra el Dios de la calamidad, Yukine se revolvió con fuerza y aprovechando que el otro estaba dormido le pegó una patada para que se alejara de él. Se escuchó un quejido en la habitación y el sonido de sábanas revolviéndose. Yato abrió los ojos con sorpresa para mirar a su shinki, que ahora estaba sentado en el futón, para después frotarse los ojos y bostezar como si nada.

-¿Por qué...- Empezó a preguntar con un mohín en la cara.

-Fuera de mi futón.- Le cortó Yukine con mal humor.

Aunque ambos sabían que el sonrojo que adornaba la cara del menor era más por verguenza que por enfado.

~0.0~

La tercera vez que pasó fue tras la batalla con Bishamon.

Habiendose enfrentado a ella con todo lo que tenían y habiendo descubierto quien era el verdadero culpable de todos los malentendidos, tanto Yato como Bishamon pudieron suspirar con tranquilidad al haberlo arreglado todo. Kazuma y Hiyori estaban a salvo tras haber sido encerrados por Kugaha. Y este había acabado siendo liberado por la Diosa que él sirvió y más tarde traicionó. Cuando llegaron todos sanos y salvos al templo de Tenjin no pudieron evitar sonreír con alegría.

Para Yukine todo habría acabado bien. Si no fuera porque Yato había estado dispuesto a cortar sus lazos con Hiyori. Como él pensaba, no fue capáz de hacerlo. Aunque sospechaba que las palabras de Hiyori desencadenarían una especie de acoso por parte de su amo. Mientras que no le afectara a él, no importaba. Ya había tenido bastante con esa pelea en la que fue literalmente cortado por la mitad.

Allí tendido en el futón de siempre, habían regresado a casa de Kofuku para descansar después de todo lo sucedido. Nada más entrar tanto él como Yato habían caído rendidos y se habían tendido en la cama.

El problema ahora es que Yukine no podía dormir por mucho que quisiera.

Estaba tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda a la lámpara que le ayudaba con su terror a la oscuridad y a Yato que murmuraba cosas inteligibles en sueños desde su futón. Por más que lo intentara, Yukine no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. La traición de Kugaha, el sufrimiento de Bishamon al volver a perder a sus shinkis, las disculpas de Kazuma por haber ocultado sus acciones durante siglos, la forma en la que protegió a Yato cuando estuvieron a punto de matarlo. Las cosas se habían desencadenado de una manera que nunca esperó. Y a decir verdad, no recordaba con exactitud como se había convertido en una regalía bendita. Lo único que sabía es que había querido proteger a Yato a cualquier precio. Incluso si eso significaba perder la vida y el nombre que él le había dado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se había puesto justo entre de la espada de Bishamon y Yato. Y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, era mucho más fuerte que antes y Yato sonreía de felicidad mientras luchaban. Había sido todo demasiado rápido y repentino. Tanto que Yukine aún seguía asimilando lo ocurrido mientras frotaba su cabeza contra la almohada.

Tras suspirar con pesadez, el shinki decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y finalmente decidió dormirse. Habría sido fácil si no se hubiera percatado de como Yato había dejado de murmurar en sueños. Algo muy común en él. Estuvo a punto de darse de vuelta para asegurarse de que su amo estaba vivo, pero no le dió tiempo.

Porque antes de poder hacer nada, sintió unos brazos aprisionándole y una respiración en su nuca.

¿Cuándo se ha había hecho una costumbre que Yato se colara en su cama? No lo sabía. Solo se quedó quieto e intentó regular su respiración y su corazón, que ahora latía acelerado por su nerviosismo. Bajo las sábanas, Yato acabó aferrándose a él mientras posaba su pecho en su espalda, para después suspirar y apretarle contra él.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más.- Dijo en un susurro con tono de preocupación.

Yukine se quedó quieto. No sabía si Yato era consciente de que estaba despierto, o simplemente lo había dicho al azar. No importaba, porque el significado de esas palabras le preocupaban más. Le estaba diciendo que no volviera a hacerlo, que no volviera a sacrificar su vida para salvarle a él. Porque cabía la posibilidad de que la próxima vez no tuvieran tanta suerte. Yukine no podría volver a convertirse en una regalía bendita. No podría volver a su lado de nuevo.

El rubio había pensado en echar a Yato de su cama. Pero decidió cambiar de opinión. La mayor razón era que el moreno ya estaba dormido y no había forma de escapar de sus brazos. Pegarle otra patada no era una opción.

Resignándose, Yukine acabó cerrando los ojos mientras ignoraba el peso de Yato contra el. Aunque no negaría que estaba más que cómodo. Hiyori tenía razón, Yato olía bien. Podía comprobarlo de primera mano al tener su respiración contra su nuca y haciéndole cosquillas en su pelo. No admitiría que le había sido fácil dormirse de esa manera, ni que él también se alegraba de que ambos hubieran salido vivos de aquella situación.

Él tampoco quería que Yato se sacrificara por él. Por eso estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida las veces que hiciera falta. Aún si eso significaba desobedecer la petición de su amo.

~0.0~

La cuarta vez que pasó, fue después de la muerte de Ebisu.

Y a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, esta vez fue Yukine el que se negó dejar ir a Yato.

El Dios había vuelto de la ciudad tras haber arrastrado a la nueva reencarnación de Ebisu con él. Y no solo eso, si no que había liberado a Nora de su nombre. Ya no era más su shinki. No volvería a utilizarla.

Y esa era razón más que suficiente para que Yukine se negara a dormir en su propia cama y acabara arriconando a Yato en la suya. Porque se había sentido tan perdido. Tan solo. Tan traicionado a su manera. Un mes. Puede que más. Yato había desaparecido más de un mes. Un mes en el que no había sabido nada de él. Es más, había sido un mes en el que era más que consciente de que Yato estaba utilizando a Nora en vez de a él. Y no le gustaba. Para nada. Todo empeoró cuando supo que Yato se encontraba en lo más profundo del abismo con Ebisu, enfrentándose a cantidades exageradas de ayakashis y viviendo la furia Izanami. El alivio y la felicidad que sintió cuando Yato cayó a sus pies y a los de Hiyori, herido pero vivo, fuera del abismo y a salvo, no podía expresarlo.

Por ese motivo, cuando Kazuma mandó al Dios de la calamidad a la cama, regañándole por haber cogido sus cosas sin permiso, no pudo evitar seguirlo. Y tampoco abrazarse a él mientras se apretujaba entre las sábanas de aquella cama. La cama en la que su Dios había estado recuperándose de sus heridas.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso.- Esta vez fue el turno de Yukine de decir esas palabras.

Solo que esta vez ambos estaban despiertos y eran conscientes de ello. Por eso tal vez no hacía falta decir nada, porque los dos sabían que la situación no volvería a repetirse. Que Yato no volvería a irse, porque su padre había ido demasiado lejos. Y que Yukine era único para él, porque ya no tenía más shinkis. O más bien no los necesitaba.

Y enterrando su cara en el cuello del otro, Yukine supo que los brazos de Yato aferrándose y acercándose a él eran la respuesta que necesitaba. No quería más que eso. No sabía cuando había llegado a sentirse tan a gusto ni tan protegido en los brazos de Yato, pero lo hacía. Por eso no pudo evitar agarrar su camisa mientras se apretujaba contra él y aspiraba su olor. El silencio invadió la habitación, aunque no necesitaban decir nada. Sabía que Yato estaba sonriendo, porque podía notarlo en la forma en la que había apoyado su mentón en su cabeza. La diferencia de altura era tanta y aún así de tan poca importancia para los dos. La calidez de su pecho no se iba, pero Yukine dejó de pensar en eso y se dispuso a dormir. Porque ahora que lo recordaba, todas las veces que había acabado durmiendo en los brazos de Yato se había sentido de esa forma. Protegido, cálido, cómodo y... Feliz. Tal vez. No podía decirlo con exactitud. Tal vez Yato lo sabía, después de todo, él sabía todo lo que sentía.

Antes de dormirse, sintió como el Dios se revolvió de una forma extraña entre las sábanas y su cuerpo. Y momentos después, una presión extrañamente cálida en sus labios.

Tal vez ahora Yukine tendría que llevar la cuenta de otras cosas. Porque al parecer dormir juntos ahora era de lo más natural para ambos.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Hola ~

Ains, este es mi primer one-shot de Noragami y no sé como sentirme. Me puse al día con el manga en unos dos o tres días y el anime me lo estoy viendo, no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en meterme en este fandom. Así que para compensarlo, he hecho un one-shot de estos dos. Tal vez es algo corto y puee que flojito, pero he pensado que está bien para empezar en la sección de Noragami, así que se puede decir que me siento algo realizada. Yato y Yukine son tan monos a su manera que no he podido evitar hacer algo como esto, aunque me da la sensación de que Yukine es un poco OOC, pero se perdona, creo (?) Antes que nada, sé que en este one-shot voy saltando de arco a arco del manga, por lo que las personas que hayan visto solo el anime se tragarán algún spoiler por ahí. Lo siento mucho, no he podido evitarlo. Puede que esto no sea lo único que escriba de Noragami, así que ya iré viendo.

No creo que tenga nada más que decir, así que doy la gracias por leerme y espero que hayáis disfrutado.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
